


The Complication of Almosts

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: So Goodbye, I'll Be Fine [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, SaBri, So Goodbye I'll Be Fine Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Even though Sab knows the status of Brian's heart, she stays... until she cannot anymore.





	The Complication of Almosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a spinoff of our SocMed AU/Social Media AU _So Goodbye, I'll Be Fine_ featuring characters Brian Kang and Isabella "Sab" Jung. You do not have to read the AU to understand, since this is a prelude to what happened to them before what is shown in the AU. Enjoy!

_2016_

_“Brian Kang, wake up!”_ The person from the other line screams, and even despite the chaotic conditions he woke up to, Brian smiles.

“I’m up!” Brian murmurs as he puts on a shirt. “Why are you yelling so early in the morning, Isabella?”

 _“The shop I was talking to you about opens today!”_ The lady gushes, and Brian hears her footsteps as she excitedly tells him about the Mexican restaurant-slash-diner opening nearby. _“And since it is opening today, they have a buy one, get one promo on quesadillas and tacos!”_

Brian admits that he is not a big fan of Mexican food. He’d prefer Japanese or American food over said cuisine. However, hearing how enthusiastic Sab is about going to this place gives Brian no other choice.

That choice, he believes, is to make her happy.

 _“You’ll come with me, right?”_ Sab invites him, and he can sense the anxiety in her voice. 

“Of course, Sab,” Brian chuckles before entering the bathroom. 

_“Sweet! Okay, I just have to get some documents from school and then we can meet up?”_ It almost sounds like Sab had jumped in joy upon hearing Brian’s acceptance of her invitation.

“I’ll meet you at the school fountain, baby.” Brian’s eyes widen upon hearing himself naturally blurt out the pet name. He had never called anyone that… well, besides his ex who he barely even sees anymore.

There is just something about Isabella Jung that makes him want to care for her and shower her with love.

 _“W-well, okay— I’ll see you later, Bri! Bye!”_ She stammers before hanging up. Brian finds Sab endearing, and despite the wound the past had left in him, he wants nothing more than to stitch it close and let it scar for the years to come.

_But, am I ready for it?_

He lets out a heavy sigh before turning the shower on, letting the water pour on his clouded mind.

No. He will not hurt Sab because of his complicated situation. He will not let her think that she is a replacement for anyone.

That is the last thing that he ever wants to happen.

\---

“Bri!” 

Brian looks up from his phone upon hearing the girl’s call. Sab hops towards him and takes a seat beside him on the fountain.

“You look happy,” Brian points out.

“I just got my grades, and so far, they’re great!” Sab grins as she hands him the little sheet of paper with her grades.

“Well, you do deserve some tacos for this, my future veterinarian,” Brian stands up and offers her his hand. “Shall we, my lady?”

Sab does not hesitate to grab it and they stroll their way to the diner.  
Señoritos, the new Mexican diner Sab is excited to try, is more crowded than both Brian and Sab anticipated. It is almost full by now, and if it weren’t for the booth near the counter, they would have nowhere to sit on.

“Welcome to Señoritos!” The waitress greets the duo before handing them the menu. “Would you like our couple’s special? It has two servings of fish tacos with chicken enchiladas and two bottomless iced teas!”

Brian watches as Sab’s entire face lights up at the mention of the food.

“Yes please!” Brian answers for the excited girl. “And an additional order of pulled-pork burrito.”

“You got it!” The waitress writes off their order before leaving.

Sab extensively looks at the menu with sparkle in her eyes, and Brian knows that by now, he looks like a lovesick fool staring at her. Without her knowledge, he fishes out for his phone and snaps a picture. He reviews it and finds that the smile isn’t only worn on Sab’s face.

It is mirrored on his lips.

After they had eaten to their heart’s content, the two decide to eat some ice cream for dessert.

“So, when is Sungjin oppa planning to open his dream café?” Sab asks as she takes a bite of her rocky road ice cream.

“Not sure,” Brian hums. “He doesn’t share much, but I think he is already plotting its structure and menu. Sungjin hyung had always wanted to do is, so I’m sure he’s being meticulous over it.”

“I bet,” Sab agrees. “And I’m sure it will be an amazing thing for him, and for Dowoon, too! He can showcase his baking skills!”

Brian and Sab’s conversation only flow from there, effortlessly continuing as if topic will never run out between them. 

However, the amazing day has been shattered by the reality of Brian’s still fresh heartbreak.

“Two scoops of green tea ice cream, please,” Brian does not turn around, already recognizing who the person is with only her voice. Sab purses her lips before taking a glance.

_Yoon Hyeji. Of course._

Sab turns her eyes back at Brian and finds his wavering eyes towards his half-empty ice cream cup. 

It only dawns upon her, at that time, that she is the Cinderella in this situation and Hyeji is the midnight approaching to interrupt the beautiful dream.

Brian is the prince she will never get. She is just the girl who can almost get him, but never will.

When Hyeji finally leaves, Sab stands up.

“I, uh,” Sab takes her bag. “Have to go, Bri. Thanks for the great time today, by the way!” She pecks his cheek before running out of the ice cream parlor, and Brian remains flabbergasted about the events that had just taken place.

For the first time since his breakup with Hyeji, he really is not thinking about her.

Rather, he is concerned over how Sab feels. Yet, he is too late to run after her.

\---

The next morning, he receives no text from Sab despite flooding her with hundreds of them last night. He is left worried, since even his calls were left unanswered.

“Did you even sleep?” Sungjin questions once he finds Brian sitting at the elder’s couch. 

“Have you seen Sab?” Brian answers with another question instead.

“No, I haven’t,” Sungjin raises a brow. “Did you two have a fight?”

Perhaps Brian is overanalyzing what happened yesterday. It was too good to be true how he and Sab spent the entire day together. He was indescribably happy, but that moment had to be broken by Hyeji’s sudden appearance.

He didn’t know why he reacted that way, but he is sure that it isn’t because he is still in love with Hyeji. He was afraid over how Sab will feel upon seeing his ex, yet Brian knows that how he responded to yesterday’s events only made Sab doubt him even more.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Brian messes his hair in frustration. “We saw Hyeji yesterday, and it was like I was on auto-pilot, you know? Reacting unnecessarily and like I just had a glitch.”

“And you’re afraid Sab misunderstood?” Sungjin queries. “But do you understand yourself, though, Younghyun?” 

By the mention of his real name, Brian knows Sungjin is about to slap him with a taste of reality.

“I know that what you and Sab have right now makes you happy, but she is not just an instrument of your happiness, okay? She obviously likes you, and with the way you’re treating her, I’m sure she wants something more than you are currently giving her.”

Brian looks down at his phone, tapping the screen to reveal the photo he had taken of Sab yesterday.

How he wishes he can preserve her happiness so easily.

“I know you went through a lot with Hyeji in the past, but that is in the past for a reason, Younghyun. If you still love Hyeji, then let Sab go. If you like Sab now, let the memories of you and Hyeji go.”

Brian’s previously stiff shoulder slouches.

“Don’t hurt Sab just because you’re hurting. Alright?”

At that moment, Brian’s phone lights up. _Sasasab._

_In a hurry, he scrolls his screen and reads it quickly._

_Hey, Bri._

_I know this is shitty of me to do, but I can’t just leave without any explanation, especially to you._

_Yesterday was magical, wasn’t it? We got to eat at Señoritos, and then we ate lots and lots of ice cream as dessert._

_But that was too good to be true, wasn’t it?_

_Bri, I love you. I think I’m lying to everyone when I say I don’t. I love you so much, that I was willing to be stupid enough to be used to help you forget your ex. Sadly, that was too much for my heart to take… I wanted your whole heart, and I still do. But I know that right now, you can’t give that to me._

_As I sent this, I’m boarding my plane to Australia. I didn’t tell anyone because I wanted a silent departure. I wanted to tell you yesterday too, and I was still quite reluctant from leaving. But when I saw that there really was nothing I was leaving, I made up my mind._

_Thank you, Bri, for being with me and letting me see the real you for quite some time. Maybe someday in the future, we can find each other again and be happy, whether it be with or for each other._

Brian’s tears fall upon reading the lengthy message from the girl he has been wanting to see all day and every day, knowing now that he will not be seeing her anytime soon. The last thing he wanted to happen had happened…

_He has hurt her._

Isabella Jung was almost the one for him.

Too bad he was stupid enough to let her go.


End file.
